Princess and Prince
by Great reader211100
Summary: What happens when Emily Prentiss leaves the BAU? How will the team react to the twins? How will he react to her keeping his twins a secret? What other secrets come out?
1. Chapter 1

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Emily's point of view.**

 **23 of November 2011**

I couldn't believe that Lincoln and Lilith were 3 today. They literally were the complete opposite too each other. Were Lincoln loved to paint and draw, he was the real artistic one. Whereas Lilith was sporty all ready, she loved running around and playing catch or playing with any type of sporting equipment she could grab her hands on. Lincoln had brown chocolate eyes with dark black hair that he had shaved at the sides and swept to the side as that the way he wanted it. Lilith had dark brown eyes with brown hair which was more my colouring, her hair was either down or up in French plaits are the looked adorable with. I was taking them out for ice cream for their birthday they each had a birthday badge on Lilith said 'Twin 1 it's my birthday' and Lincolns said 'Twin 2 and my birthday too' Lincoln was wearing light denim shorts and a white kid's shirt, with his badge pinned too and was wearing white converse on his feet. Lilith was wearing a light pink dress with all white flowers all over with her badge pinned too she was wearing white sandals with a light pink strap. When we got to the ice-cream place and Lilith was strawberry cheesecake ice-cream whilst Lincoln went for brownie ice- cream.

My phone started ringing it was the BAU calling, they only ever called when they needed me.

 _Flashback_

 _It was just over two and a half years ago and I had these feelings about this one person but the only thing was you weren't really allowed to date co-workers. Yes, I was falling for him. I didn't even realise it until it was too late. The thing between us finally burst one evening when he came round after a really gruesome case, I will give you an outline as I don't want to go into too much detail, basically the case was about these kids that were going missing but turnt up a few weeks later at their parents home with a bomb strapped to their chest and he then blew them up along with the parents along with anyone else who could be in the house or area near them._

 _He arrived with my favourite take out, Indian. YUM. I had one too many glasses of wine and he drank way too much beer and we ended up confessing our love when I spilt my wine all over him oops. But nothing happened that night except him staying round and that was the end of it until he learnt that I was being transferred to Interpol in Paris. That was the night I became pregnant by him. By Aaron Hotchner._

 _2 YEARS LATER_

 _I had left the BAU just over 2 years ago, just after I found out that I was pregnant. It's not like I'm not happy to be pregnant it just scares me to have a baby as last time I, I…_

 _It was a stormy night and my back was really aching, which was quite normal but it was like a stabbing in the lower back, yes I was 8 months along but I couldn't be in labour could I? Just to be cautious I dialled 112, which was Paris emergency ambulance number. They said that I should come in to the hospital right away. I quickly, which wasn't that quick. That was the night my princess and prince were born._

 _End of flashback_

'Yes, this is Agent Prentiss. Yes. I Understand when do you want me there. Okay. I will see you tomorrow.'

I ended the call,'SHIT' I thought 'WTF am I going to do with the kids, as when I went to work they went to a private nursery'

 **BAU, Quantico**

 **Garcia's point of view**

'Sorry to call you in at a very odd hour, but we have a case and this one couldn't wait. Over the last 5 years 10 children, have gone missing, not one sweet child had been found. It started in 2006 when Toby Haven and Julia Stark went missing they were both 5 years old, but they didn't even know each other. In 2007 Sharon Loy and Daniel Burk when missing both aged 5 and again didn't know each other. 2008 Harrison Reed and Abigal Onx went missing same circumstances. In 2009 Winston bell and Isa pull went missing and just last year Ethan Mory and Caitlan knight when missing. But just yesterday it got weird. Toby Haven's school bag that he had with him when he was abducted turnt up at his house and they knew it was his as it had his name inside with all his books and a card inside of information were to return it if it was ever lost. We called Interpol on this one as 2 of the children were only visiting the states when they were taken. So that means EMILYS COMING BACK!'

'Hotch when does she arrive' questioned JJ.

'How long will she be back in town for' quizzed Morgan

10 Hours later

We were all waiting for Emily's flight to come through, it should be any moment now. I spotted her first with three suitcases, 'she always over packs' I thought to myself. She looked so different I dont know what I was.

All of a sudden a little girl came bounding up to us, she had cute French plaints in her hair, she was pulling a little trunki along with her, she had white converse on and a light blue dungaree on with a white top underneath she had a badge that looked like a birthday badge but it said 'TWIN 1'. Then arrived a little boy who had his hair cut to one side and swept to the side, he had also had dungarees on but in a dark colour with a white top on underneath he had white nikeys on, he had a badge with 'TWIN 2' on. He pulling a matching trunki. They were unmistakably twins. I wondered where their parents were all of a sudden they bounded away again. Emily appeared with the twins.

Everyone I would like you to meet Lincoln and Lilith, my twins.' Emily stated very proudly.

I was gobsmacked.

EMILY PRENTISS HAD TWINS, SINCE WHEN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Emily's point of view.**

 **23 of November 2011**

I could see that they wanted answers about the twins, why I left the BAU, why I moved to Paris and why I didn't tell them about me going over to Interpol. All these questions but only limited answers I could give them.

They all looked so gobsmacked. JJ looked shocked and hurt that I didn't tell her as me, her and Garcia are all best friends, I feel so bad. Aaron looked at Lilith to Lincoln back and forth, back and forth. Rossi looked speechless. Reid just left, Derek followed him out of the airport.

'Look I know I have some explaining to do but can I at least go to the hotel so they can sleep' I asked.

'Yes of course' Garcia grabbed my bags whilst JJ grabbed my arm 'we have something's to tell you' they chimed together.

 **Hotel – La Primrose**

I had just put the bags down in the rooms, the twins were playing their room, when JJ and the rest of the team knocked at the door. I answered the door and invited them in, they brought Starbucks coffee for all of us but had brought the kids milkshakes.

'Lilith, Lincoln come here please' I called.

'yes mommy, coming mommy' they called together as they run out of their room and into the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the team. Reid couched down and softly said 'We brought you to a milkshake each' Lincoln crept over to me but Lilith slowly started to make her way over there, politely took the milkshakes 'ta' she said to Reid. She then hollered to Lincoln 'LINCOLN LOOK CHOCOLATE MILKHAKE YUMMY' Lincoln then raced over grabbed it from his sister 'ta' they then sat down on the sofa. We all sat down and I knew what was coming first.

'Why Emily, why did you not tell us about the twins' asked Morgan.

I thought about it but I already knew the answer I slowly started to tell them why 'well I was scared, this job is too dangerous and when I was 20 I found out I wa-'. JJ interrupted 'wait you started the BAU when you were 20' 'that's correct as I was saying when I was 20 I found I was pregnant the day I started here but on my first case I was hit by the UNSUB an lost the baby, I never forgave myself so when I learnt I was pregnant with the twins I couldn't take that chance at all. So that whys I left and I didn't tell you as I didn't think you would understand and would be angry that I didn't tell you.'

Lilith and Lincoln ran in 'mummy, mummy. Look what we did' It was a picture of me, the twins and the rest of the team 'that's beautiful'. They then ran of hand in hand talking in their own language.

A few hours later

JJ was just leaving and she turn's around 'Emily, who is the twins father'

I was shocked, I did expect that question but I didn't expect it so soon, I didn't know what to say. 'JJ, come on honey. We need to go get henry from school' with that JJ shut the door behind her. 'Wow that was bloody hectic day' I thought I quickly go round the apartment to tidy up the kids were playing in their room, I start by wiping down the counters in the kitchen whilst I cook some spaghetti bolognaise and some garlic bread, I leave that to cook while I set the table, collect all the cups out of the living room I then called the twins 'Lilith, Lincoln can you go wash your hands please before dinner' I called as I started to plate up the dinner. 'yes mummy.' They chimed together.

They ran off to play once they had finished. I cleared away and washed up. I decided that I would bath the twins in the morning. I walked through to the twin's room to find them reading a book together 'come on let's get ready for bed. Finally, 25 minutes later they were finally in their beds after, Lilith was on the top bunk as Lincoln didn't want to be on the top bunk as that had 'girl covers on' I read them their favourite book 'The Cat in the Hat' I then kissed them both good night and I then ran myself a nice hot bubble bath. I grabbed my book and my robe. I sat in the bath reading my book, after being in the bath for about 30 minutes, I got out got changed and sat and watched some Netflix. I watched few episodes of American horror story and then called it a night. I had just fell asleep when I felt Lilith climbing in the bed and then about 5 minutes later Lincoln followed and got in the other side of me. Lucky it's a queen I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Emily's point of view.**

 **24 of November 2011**

We had just arrived at the BAU, I didn't know what I was going to do with the twins but I had to do something as I couldn't exactly allow them to see the crime photos. That when JJ said 'I know what you're thinking you don't know what to do with the twins. I've already asked my nanny who looks after henry when me and Reid are on a case. Otherwise we put him in the day-care, but anyway she is over there and don't worry she has been checked for anything and everything, but I also trust her.' I could always rely on JJ always and Garcia for that matter. 'Thanks JJ I owe you one.' I said clearly feeling relieved.

'Okay as much as its all exciting that Prentiss is back, we need to get on with the case especially as I know this is hard but there are families out there who are hurting and grieving for the uncertainty of their children.' Hotch said with a quiver in his voice, from what I didn't know but I felt like I wasn't the only one who noticed as JJ turned to look at me, which a confused look on his face.

The Jet

I was sat at the very back at the jet on the sofa looking out of the window, JJ was asleep on Reid who was reading the case and studying it with great depth by the look on his face. Morgan was listening to music and Rossi was sat opposite him writing a segment for his new book. Hotch, well had been acting kind of strange recently, ever since well I arrived I think. I was too engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Hotch sit on the sofa next to me.

'Emily' he said softly. I turned to look at him, he had a peculiar face on like he needed to get something off his chest.

'Yes, Aaron, and then I realized he and I had both called each other by our first names without even realising it.

'I need to ask you a question' he took a deep breath 'I need to ask you why didn't you at least tell me about the twins, you knew I was always there for you in and outside of the office, I loved you hell I still love you but why didn't you tell any of us. Was it because you were r-r-raped…' he spoke with a tremble in the last line.

'I wasn't raped Aaron, I just didn't know how to tell you or any of them team, I had only just moved to Paris when I found out I was pregnant, I was only in Paris for a few days before I found out that I was 5 weeks along.' Oh, no shit, shit I so hope he doesn't do the maths I need to tell him myself in private not on a private fucking aeroplane.

'okay I understand, well I'm always here.' He started to get up when I put my hand on his. 'Aaron why don't you come round with jack this Saturday, introduce him to the twins.' Maybe if he came I could talk to him about the twins and maybe, maybe tell him that he was their father.

'yeah sure, I'll come round about 2?' I nodded in agreement.

Hotel - La Primrose

I cleaned up a little, not too much so it didn't look like we hadn't lived here for the last two weeks. I bathed and changed the kids. Lilith was wearing a pair black jeans, a white top with a brown jacket and matching brown boots, her hair in a messy bun (her favourite hairstyle). Lincoln was wearing chinos, black lace ups and a cream/beige jumper. I quickly slipped the disk to the lion kind in the DVD player to entertain them whilst I got ready. I quickly had a shower, dried my hair and applied minimal makeup. I the put on my red blouse with black jeans and low black heels. I decided to do their bags. They each had their own bag, with their own identity card in, a little first aid kit inside both. A piece of fruit and juice box in each. Cream, medicine and anything they would need went in each bag. Lilith's bag was a white backpack they were smaller enough so they could hold them and Lincoln was a navy blue one. Both were the same so no arguments could be made and they each chose the colours they wanted.

I quickly placed them on the side and sat down. At 2:05 the doorbell went, I went to open the door and in came a 8 year old Jack and Hotch. The kids went to show Jack their room.

'Hotch whilst we have a minute alone, I need to tell you something.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Emily's point of view.**

 **24 of November 2011**

I lead him into the living room, I could hear the kids getting along in the other room. I sat on the sofa, I hadn't released how close we sat next to each other.

'What did you need to tell me, Emily' He said almost nervous about what was about to be said. I could quite get my words out so I just stared at him, twiddling my hands and trying to not pass out.

'You can tell me anything, Emily you know that, nothing you can tell me will make me think any less of you, please just tell me. I know you want to tell me something, otherwise you wouldn't have me invited me and jack around today.' He pleaded with me.

'A-Aaron I asked you around here today, so the kids could get to know each other and give us some alone time, I um need t-to tell you s-something.' I just twisted my hands together and didn't look him in the eye, I kept repeating, come on Emily you have to tell him it's now or never, man up! In my head over and over again.

'Emily, honey please tell me, you know whatever it Is I'm always here.' He said it so softly it showed he actually cared, that made the next sentence to come out of my mouth so much harder to say that it already was.

'you remember before I left', he nodded slowly, 'well um just before I left the BAU to go to Interpol, I found out I was pregnant with the twins, the only person I had slept with in the following months before that was well... You' he just stared at.

What happened next, I sort of expected but it was still a shock. I expected him to be angry, but I think may have underestimated how angry he may have been. 'You're telling me that the twins are mine!' I nodded with tears in my eyes, knowing full well what this was leading too. 'YOU KEPT THEM FROM ME FOR 3 YEARS NOT INCLUDING THE PREGNANCY, I missed their birth, first steps, first word, first day at kindergarten! Do they even know who their father is! OR did you lie to them about it as well!'

I just sank down in to the chair, I hadn't even realised we had stood up, I just cried and before I knew it JJ was at the door and Aaron was giving her the kids without a reason, but I'm pretty sure my face gave it all away. All I could whisper was I'm sorry. I knew deep down I should explain but I was too emotionally exhausted for all of this. I knew it was wrong, but I knew I had to protect them not from Aaron but from the horror of our work and the only way was by moving away from the US.

I hadn't even realised that I had fallen asleep, I woke up feeling exhausted even more than before, I looked around and instantly I panicked where the twins were, were Aaron was. Then it hit me the twins and jack were with JJ and Aaron was here somewhere.

I looked around the apartment and searched the kitchen, the kids room, bathroom, balcony and the games room, every room except from mine, I slowly opened my bedroom door and there he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hand, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Emily's point of view.**

 **(Author Note: I have decided to stop writing the date as I am finding it hard to do this day by day. Sorry hope you understand. Im hoping to have at least 10 chapters within a week written, I am already starting on chapter 6! Hope our enjoying.)**

I knelt in front of him and gently took his hands into mine, 'hey, hey why are you crying?' I didn't understand why he was crying he did nothing wrong, it was me in the wrong. This situation was all wrong I should be the one upset not him.

He sobbed to me 'I felt like I let you down, by you not telling me, I feel like I was approachable but clearly I wasn't if you couldn't tell me. Why EMILY, why couldn't you tell me. Please tell me!' he grabbed my hands and pulled me close. 'Emily, I-I.' His eyes just told me everything how he wanted me to tell him everything. But I couldn't tell him everything it would rip his whole world apart.

I pulled him onto the sofa that was seated under the window, it was new barely touched. I tucked my feet under my legs, bringing a pillow to cover myself like I was trying to hide from the truth. 'Aaron, please don't interrupt me I need this all out, without you interrupting me please can you do that.' I didn't wait for him to respond. 'When I found out I was pregnant I knew I couldn't stay here, not with all the history. There are certain things, secrets that nobody knew other than a select handful. I gave up a child for adoption just under 9 years ago. He was sent to a loving family, I know he's being well looked after. I'm telling you this as when I found out I was pregnant with the twins, I knew I had to leave the BAU. Aaron, I wanted to tell you honestly, I did but it wasn't only that if the bureau was to find out both me and you would lose ours jobs. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you but the kids they know about you, but they just don't know its you. I told them that you were a hero who was saving the world, who wanted to be here with them, but he had to help other people, they knew about you Aaron they love you even though they've never met you. If you look at them they look like you the hair the eyes their personality.' I said it slower than I thought I did, but I knew I couldn't say anymore not without giving my biggest secret away. No one had put the pieces together and they weren't going to know, they couldn't.

He just looked up at me and smiled, that loving smile the one I feel in love with. It wasn't just a smile it was the thing that draws you to his face it lights up his eyes, the way it's only when he really loves you or when he's happy. That's what I missed when I was away, that I couldn't see him every day, that he never saw the pregnancy or the birth.

'Emily, I would have been there for you through everything the pregnancy, the cravings, the pains, the birth, the first steps, the first words, the first grazed knee, the first tantrum, the first day at school. When I first met them instantly I was drawn to them I didn't know why at first, why Lincoln had similar hair colouring to me, why Lilith had these eyes that I had seen somewhere before but I couldn't place it. It wasn't until you told me that it all made sense the hair it was exactly my colouring hair, her eyes GOD her eyes they are exactly like mine down to the last sparkle. The way they had your sass but more my bossiness. Emily, I don't want to be the hero in their dreams I want to be there dad, their father, papa, I just want to be there for them.' I knew the words weren't meant to hurt me, but they still did but I accepted it as it was my fault. I should have told him that I was pregnant the moment I found out. I should have told everything about the twins.

'Emily, I love you and I always will, those 9 months together were great. You made me so happy, you brightened up my day, my world. You make such a great mum, I was so nervous to introduce you to jack, especially since he has hard such a hard life.' Thanks Aaron your making this so much better. 'you were such a natural with him, just like you were a parent already. I missed you so much, everyone noticed that something was wrong, I lost my smile, I was moody, and I just wasn't pleasant. Emily, I want you back please, I missed you. I missed sleeping next to you, waking up to your face. I want to be in your and the twin's life. If not as a couple but I want to be their dad, I want them introducing me as their dad, I want to go to all the football games, the parent consultation. Every bump, scratch, tear, laugh, smile. Please don't let this become between us.'

I just nodded whilst crying, he made me feel so happy, he is the light of my life. Why did I ever leave him? I couldn't leave him, never again. I feel like everything will be alright. He got up to leave while saying I'm going to get the kids be back soon, he kissed me on my cheek.

'Emily, what history? What happened to your baby.' I was shocked, but I knew I had to tell him. Right now, I couldn't not with what was going to happen very soon.

'The baby I gave up is better without his parents, I will tell you I promise but I can't not yet. He is better without his parent's legacy, the legacy no adult should have let alone a baby, a child that is innocent in everything, innocent to the world, to his parents. He was a light at the end of the tunnel, a tunnel I couldn't go through. Not with him and he certainly couldn't with his parents' he just nodded if only he knew the whole story. A story only I and the father know. A story that would not only ruin my life, but my children's life, the team would never forgive me. Aaron would certainly never forgive me.

He walked out the door to go collect the children from JJ's, by the time he comes back I will be gone and out of his life for 6 months. I sat down tears flowing steadily out of my eyes, I pulled out a piece of paper and pen, I started to write a letter not only to Aaron and my family, but to my other family the team. They all have to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Hotch's point of view.**

 **The letter will be written in italics and from Emily's point of view.**

I walked through the door, instantly I noticed something was wrong as it seemed quiet, too quiet. I sent the kids to their room and I walked into the kitchen. As soon as I saw the letter I knew she was gone, I was heartbroken. I picked up the letter with shaky hands, I slowly started to read…

 _Aaron,_

 _This part is only for you, Aaron I love you, I always have before the Foyet attack, before Strauss tried to get me to give her the dirt on you and the team. I love the way you laugh, smile. I love waking up next to you, the way you make me feel safe and secure when you hold me as we sleep. The way you look at the twins, jack and they way you can be a stoic, head strong FBI agent, as well as Unit Chief Leader, but the way you are a softy behind closed door. They way you have a gently but firm voice when talking to children. I am so so sorry that you have to find out this way I wish I could tell you in person, but my time is up._

 _Read the rest of this to the team, but make sure you read it first you HAVE to know first._

 _12 years ago, before I joined the FBI, I was handpicked from the academy by the CIA, Garcia will find no trace of this, because of my background and my language skills, I was chosen to join the JFT-12, a classified group of profilers who profile terrorists. A year into this I was picked to go undercover and infiltrate a former Irish IRA captain, Ian Doyle. I was sent undercover as Lauren Reynolds, a gun's dealer, my mission was to work my way into his life, we had to know all about him. But the only thing we knew was what his type in women were, brunette, feisty, talked in many languages, shorter than him but not too short. I was his perfect type. Please I beg you all to forgive me about what I had to do. I had to become his lover. It was all going well until it was time for Lauren Reynolds to 'die' and Ian Doyle to be arrested. I was on a phone call to clyde easter, when I noticed I wasn't alone, Ian had heard it all, my cover was blown. He dragged my by my hair and… I cant say it. Lets just say he left me with a few parting 'gifts'. He burned a four-leaf clover onto my chest, saying that no matter what I will always be his. I have a tattoo on the sole of my right foot saying 'Lauren Reynolds', so I would never forget my past. But the biggest 'gift' was that he gave me something that would forever link me and him, no matter what name I chose, it was half me and half him. A child. A innocent baby who was given life in a situation, where his mother couldn't keep him because I was too unstable, still recovering from my undercover mission. His father is worthless, scum and a terrorist who raped me to create a life so pure. I couldn't let him be brought into that, I never named him, but I know of his name know. Aaron im so sorry. The baby is jack. I never meant to fall in love with you. Of course I wanted to be apart of jacks life but not as his mother, aunt emmy was fine to me. All that I cared about was that he had a loving father who loved him, cared for him, cuddled him, kissed him, raised the right way. Not the way he would have wanted him raised. Please all forgive me. Keep Jack safe, Doyle know who he his, he knows about the twins. He WILL STOP at nothing to get him back. Promise you will keep him safe._

 _If I don't come back im sorry, I never told you. Im sorry to jack for not being the moother he deserved. Aaron im sorry for ruining your life, I'm not sorry that you adopted jack as I wouldn't want anyone else too. If I don't come back tell the team im sorry that I betrayed them and lied but I please understand I had to, I had to protect not only myself, but jack and aaron too. Aaron if you don't want to tell jack about me its fine I can live with it. If I don't come back, my dying wish is that Jack knows that his biological mother loved him until she dies, but please do not tell him about his birth father. He will NEVER have anything to do with. Tell him you don't know who he his, YOU ARE HIS FATHER, HIS DAD, HIS SUPERHERO AND HIS BEST FRIEND._

 _My love's I love you all, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused. Derek tell Penelope how you feel! JJ I love you but follow your heart, chase him to the ends of the earth. Henry will understand, he needs his father. Reid, you go back to what is yours, treasure your son and JJ. Rossi I hope you and Fran are happy. Aaron, please don't push Jack away, I know you wont but please don't see him any different that you use too. Aaron I will always love you keep the twins safe, tell them about me and the good things. You are on their birth certificate raise them to be smart, well-behaved. I'm always there wih them, all of them._

 _If you decide to tell jack. Please read him and the twins this last part._

 _My dearest Children,_

 _Jack my eldest child, you will always be the light at the end of the tunnel. You made me learn to love again. I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you were born. Treat your father well, be good. Love and cherish every day. I wish we could have had so many more memories together, I wish I could have been the mother you deserved, Your Father will always be your Father, your superhero and firstly your best friend. Please be patient with him. Take care of your Younger brother and sister. Love them and remind them of the good memories and stories of me. Please make sure you and they never forget me. Never lose hope of something, always keep those dimples you get when you laugh, Make sure your eyes sparkle when you are excited, you will always be perfect to me. I will always be your mother, I will always love you. I'm sorry that I cannot be with you while you read this. Be strong my baby boy._

 _Lincoln, I love you too the ends of the earth. Watch out for your big brother and your sister. Be caring, sensitive. Love everyone and every day. Live life to the fullest. Become an artist, architecture, anything you become I will always be proud of you. Never lose that goofy smile or that cheeky laugh. Never drift from your sister or you brother. Be strong but be gentle. Learn to love school, do well my monkey. I will always love you, I love you, your sister and your brother all the same. I never knew love until I had jack, you and Lilith. I love you my monkey. Be friends with Henry, learn to love him like a brother. I will always be in your heart and watching you from the clouds._

 _Lilith, my only daughter, I never knew my best friend could be so young. I know it will be tough being the only girl, but I know you are strong, JJ and Penelope are always there for you, being the best aunts, you could ever ask for, never be embarrassed when talking to them. I love you so so much, I wish I could be there for your prom or wedding day, I will be just not in person. You father, will always do best for you and your brothers. Don't push him away. My baby girl don't forget me, remember for the caring mother. Never cut your beautiful long hair, always keep that head of yours high, strive to be the best. Excel in sport, become athletic. I love you, Love your brothers. Never lose faith. I love you until you die._

 _Jack, Lincoln and Lilith I love you all so much, be the best you can be. You will forever be the best things in my life. I want you to know that each member of the team Is your family. Derek will be the big bad uncle, when he needs to be but a big softie. Penelope, will spoil you all so much, no matter how much your dad says not too. Spencer, will help you with you school, but he will also be a helping hand and support when he is needed. Deep down he is just a kid himself. Dave, will always be grandad no matter how young he believes he his, he can give great advice for anything. JJ will aways do her best to help you and give you sleepovers as much as possible with henry. Your dad, will always love you, no matter hwo much he shouts, screams or crys. He will always hug you and tell you how much he loves you all. They will all love you and protect you._

 _This is not goodbye my darlings, this is simply me telling you I will see you soon, no matter how long that will be I will always love. Tell you dad that in my suitcase is a small if for each of you, inside is a photograph of me with each of you individually, a note saying how much I love you, a necklace for Lilith and bracelets with your birthdays and my birthday engraved on the back. Your first teddy, that is sprayed with my perfume and lastly a t shirt of mine that you can wear or do whatever with. My love will always be with you. I love you all so much._

 _Aaron, this is for you. In the zip-up part of my suitcase is a piece of paper with security codes for a bank for all of them, each has 50,000 please use it has a college fund for them._

 _I love you all so much. My team became my family. Aaron became the love of my life._

 _All of you please take care of my family, make sure Aaron doesn't exclude himself._

 _Never forget me. Never allow my children to forget me._

 _Your Friend, Mother, Love, Emily Prentiss._


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **The Team's point of view.**

We were stunned when Hotch called us all to the hotel apartment where Emily was staying. Of course we had worked out that the twins were Emily and Hotch's firstly because Hotch called JJ to collect all three children and that Emily was crying, also because Garcia hacked into the twins birth certificate to confirm that Hotch was the twins father. We arrived and instantly knew something was wrong as Hotch was sitting at the table, eyes red from crying and a piece of paper in his hand with tear droplets on it. He just handed the letter to Dave, telling him to read it to everyone.

Dave read the first line to see that the first paragraph was addressed to Aaron, so he decided to skip over that, as it was clearly meant for Aaron.

' _12 years ago, before I joined the FBI, I was handpicked from the academy by the CIA, Garcia will find no trace of this, because of my background and my language skills, I was chosen to join the JFT-12, a classified group of profilers who profile terrorists'…_

' _I love you all so much. My team became my family. Aaron became the love of my life._

 _All of you please take care of my family, make sure Aaron doesn't exclude himself._

 _Never forget me. Never allow my children to forget me._

 _Your Friend, Mother, Love, Emily Prentiss'…_

'Aaron is this all true, Is Emily Jacks birth mother. How did she keep that from us, from you, from jack!' Derek asked Aaron with hurt evident in his voice but sensitively because of Aaron's visible weakness. 'I honestly don't know, all I do know is that she poured her heart, soul and secrets into that letter, all I know is Emily wouldn't lie about something so big, but I also need to know whether it is true. Penelope I need you to find out everything about Ian Doyle, JFT-12, Jacks birth and everything we don't know about Emily Prentiss.' His face looked set with determination, they were going to find out everything about her past, jacks past and all their secrets.

Yes boss, give me a few minutes and I will tell you everything we all want to know.' Instantly she pulled out her laptop and set out to complete her task, Aaron had set her. Five minutes slowly ticked by in that time, JJ had pulled Reid aside. 'Spence, im sorry about that everything with will, im sorry I didn't tell you about henry, till he was a week old. I love you spence, I always have and I always will. Please come back to me, henry, come home spence.' Spence just pulled JJ into a passionate kiss and hugged while muttering in her ear how much he loved her and was coming home as soon as Emily was home. Aaron walked into the kids room with the letter burning in his hand. He has a massive decision to make, to tell jack about Emily or to not. Could he keep such a secret from him? Would jack even understand? Ultimately he decided he had to jack, he couldn't keep such a secret.

'Jack. Jack… Can you come into Emily's room with me, I need to tell you something very important.' He took him by the hand a led him onto the bed, knowing that she slept here less that 10 hours ago sickened Aaron to his core, where was she know, was she safe, was she very coming back. 'Jack I love you so much, but you know how I told you that you were once someone else's baby and that they couldn't look after you, so you got to come live with me. Well I know who your mommy is? Would you like to know? Im asking you because your nearly 9, I want you to decide if you would like to know who she is. If you do I also have a letter here from her.' He looked his dad in the eyes and nodded, tear brimming his eyes. 'Okay, you know aunty Emmy, well aunty Emmy is your mommy. She had you and loved you so much but she knew that she couldn't look after you, so she decided that you would be better with me. Do you understand? Would you like to read the letter?' he slowly looked up tears just starting to spill over the edge. 'Daddy, could you read me the letter. Please?' Aaron nodded knowing how hard this would be to understand. ' _Jack my eldest child, you will always be the light at the end of the tunnel. You made me learn to love again. I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you were born. Treat your father well, be good. Love and cherish every day. I wish we could have had so many more memories together, I wish I could have been the mother you deserved, Your Father will always be your Father, your superhero and firstly your best friend. Please be patient with him. Take care of your Younger brother and sister. Love them and remind them of the good memories and stories of me. Please make sure you and they never forget me. Never lose hope of something, always keep those dimples you get when you laugh, Make sure your eyes sparkle when you are excited, you will always be perfect to me. I will always be your mother, I will always love you. I'm sorry that I cannot be with you while you read this. Be strong my baby boy.'_

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. The silence was only broken when Aaron went to go get the twins. Jack just sat there and cried, he had also was longed to know how his mommy was, everyone had a mommy, but jack never did. It only dawned on him that he know had a brother, sister and a mommy, that meant he had a real family not just him and daddy. A family.

The twins sat down next to jack, jack put a arm round each of their shoulders, being protective without even realising it. They shuffled to get comfy, while their daddy started to read out art of the letter meant for them.

' _My dearest Children..'_

 **Meanwhile,**

Derek whispered in Penelope's ear, 'I think me and you should go out for something to eat once this is all over, act on those feelings. We both know we have _,_ you know you want to babygirl.'

Rossi, JJ, Reid, Derek and Penelope gathered around the table waiting for their broken team leader to come back to reveal everything from the past.

'It must have taken some courage for Emily to write all of that down, like she literally wrote a goodbye letter to her own children, that isn't easy.' JJ's statement broke the silence that was hanging over them. They all knew what they were thinking, if Emily didn't come back, would the team every be the same again. The number question was…

Would Aaron ever recover losing not only the mother of his children, but the love of his life?

Would the children ever understand what their mother did was to protect them?

Would Emily Prentiss ever come home?


	8. Chapter 8

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **The Team's point of view.**

'What do we know so far?' Dave asked while looking at Aaron, meanwhile Aaron didn't look up from the picture in his hands, it was a picture JJ took of the three kids together when she had them earlier that day. Jack was laying on the floor reading a book to the twins, they look so alike, so much like Emily it hurt him. All three of his and Emily's kids together for the first time ever, with a picture that was going to be framed in his house and would be his pride and joy, second to his children.

'Let's start with what Emily told us, 12 years ago she joined the CIA and said I would find the operation, it took a lot of work, but I eventually found the file, I dint think Emily knows that this file exists as it has a lot more to it than was put in the letter. Firstly, what she said was true, she didn't lie. She did go undercover and infiltrate Ian Doyle, she also did um- become, h-his lover. In a report she filed out once the operation finished she stated that what she had to do with him, she would do again if it meant helping the US government. There are pictures to prove her being branded.' Penelope said slowly so everyone heard her and understood but quickly, so she could get all the icky things out of the way. Only at this point, when Penelope paused did Aaron speak up.

'She never gave me an explanation for that four-leaf clover, she always said during those 9 months we were together, that she would tell me one day. It was subject that was always on the back burner. I thought she trusted me, clearly not enough to tell me about any of this. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE NEVER TOLD ME!' suddenly Aaron just went crazy threw his mug at the wall. Smashed his hands onto the table. Then as quick a flick of a switch he started to cry, breaking down for the first time since Emily left. He had been a walking zombie with this look of sadness the whole time the team was there, even when Dave read the letter out to the team he remained emotionless. All the commotion had caught the attention of the kids, they quickly ran over to their father, calling 'daddy, daddy' as they ran over to him. Derek led him and the kids into the bedroom, so they could continue learning what Penelope had found out.

Penelope cleared her voice, just as Derek sat back down. 'right, so after that the is no report of Emily's pregnancy, which I thought to be strange as I thought something that big must be reported somewhere, but Emily clearly hid it from everyone that she was carrying that bastard's child. So, I went digging more, until I found jack's original birth certificate. Mother is listed as: EMILY PRENTISS. Father is listed as: UNKNOWN. She clearly went to great lengths to hide jack from Doyle. She never named him, gave him to a friend of hers in the adoption agency and from what I can find it was a simple adoption for Aaron, but if you delve deeper into the adoption, you can see that Aaron had very little chance of getting a baby, in his line of work, single, unmarried and doesn't live near close family. So, I thought to myself how he gets Emily Prentiss's baby of all babies. I see that the friend Emily gave jack to personally picked out Aaron Hotchner, so then I think how Emily would know that Aaron was even looking into adoption.' She gave a pause, this allowed JJ to speak.

'Her parents, Ambassador Prentiss and Mr Prentiss went to the same political parties as Mr and Mrs Hotchner. She must have found out through her mother. Her mother loves to tell Emily other people's business especially if it concerned someone Emily was close to.' They all looked at her puzzled. 'Emily and Aaron had met way before the BAU due to those exact parties, if they grew close and you can be in those parties. I'm sure her mother would have been dying to tell Emily that Aaron was looking into adoption. Which in all honestly came at just the right time. Even Aaron with his high status had to go through all the necessary requirements even rushed they would still take 6-8 months to adopt. They would have lined up perfect for Emily. She chose him for a reason because she knew she could always watch over her son from a safe distance with out being questioned. She just never realised she would fall head over heels in love with the very person she couldn't, for the safety of her son.' Everyone nodded, clearly astounded at how cleverly thought through this all was.

'Yes, my gumdrop that is exactly what I found out. Right moving on, most of past is blacked out and even I can't undo that because it is physically impossible. Most of her past with the CIA we will find out by mobbing on to Ian Doyle.' Penelope took a deep breath before continuing…

'An Irish citizen and nationalist Doyle was a former Captain in the IRA who used the moniker "Valhalla". He ran a huge illegal gun's dealership, it wasn't until his illegal activities with a breakaway action of the army, that attracted the attention of Interpol. He didn't trust anyone, that was up until he met, Lauren Reynolds, a former illegal gun's dealership looking to do business with Ian Doyle, we better know her as Emily Prentiss. Lauren slowly bit by bit earned his trust. She brought him guns a machinery hardly no one had, so that was big points in her favor to worm her way into his life. The next three years are basically his and 'laurens' life together.' Reid looked shocked.

'Wait she was under for three years. That is a long undercover operation, living with the most ruthless terrorist the world had ever heard off, that had to take some toll on Emily. He stated with pure shock.

'Three years is a long time, that's why when she went for a psych eval, she displayed signs of Stockholm syndrome, paranoia and in my terms shit scared. She kept saying for months that he was going to get her, obviously this were all done over video chat, as the psychiatrist knew nothing about her pregnancy. She said, she was easily scared, smallest of noises made her paranoid she even found out that Emily had a gun in every room and had a panic room, with a panic button that would alert the local police. She carried pepper spray around with her, along with a tazer. Her higher ups stated she demanded to know where he was being held, they told her he was being held in a black op site in china. When in reality he was in a north Korean prison. It took her years to get her life back on track. It was only three months before she started at the BAU did she not have a deadbolt lock on every room of her house, it took her 2 years into the BAU to final buy her own house in her name, which my handsome chocolate thunder helped her with. Honestly I don't think none of us knew how lonely she must have felt during her operation.'

For a few minutes they all just sat there mulling over what they had just found out. Wondering if Aaron and the kids would ever get over Emily leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Hotch's point of view.**

'Kids come on we've got to go, JACK, LILITH LINCOLN, down here now. I don't want to be late again.' I ran my hand through my hair, looking back at the clock. The kids were being a pain yet again, it happened everyday since Emily left, they didn't want to go to school in case she came home and them being at school. 6 months had been and gone. She said 6 months. Its was nearly 9 months, I couldn't place it, but I felt like something bad and good was going to happen today, I felt like the bad was going to bad, like case or something.

I was running 15 minutes late by the time I walked through the doors, jack went calmly into school. The twins on the other hand were not so easy, they clung to me, screamed, cried, howling for mummy to come home. My heart ached when they cried for Emily, I just wanted her to come home to me, to the children. Her children. Our children.

I noticed something was up as soon as I walked through the door, no one was at the desk's in the bullpen, the light was on in the conference room, so I knew we must have a case. I walked through the door thinking it was a normal case but how I was wrong.

The team turned to look at me with deathly looks on their faces. 'Guys, what's wrong. Is it the case?' They all turned to the tv. My heart soared and sank at the same time. On the screen was a face I've only seen in photos or my memories, I couldn't believe it was her.

'Emily!' I nearly cried but then I noticed the bruises, cuts, burns and the pure terror on her face. The focus on the camera changed. The face of the bastard I wanted to kill popped up on the screen.

'Aaron, how are we doing you seemed so happy when you saw her precious face. I've been having a little fun if you want to put it that way.' I was fuming but before I even had the chance to say anything JJ had jumped in. 'Fuck off, Doyle. Leave her alone.'

'Ah, calm down now Jennifer Jareau or is it Reid now? You see I know everything about all of you. I hear a few congratulations are in order, aren't they now. I'm sure our darling Emily would love to know.' The camera zoomed out showing both Emily and Ian Doyle in focus. 'Let's think I hear Jennifer finally got the courage to go back to Spence, how is little Henry. Congrats on your big news, hope everyone knows about baby number 2. How is henry coping with that? Becoming a big brother, I mean?' He looked triumphant knowing he had rattled them, the looks on their faces was priceless.

'Penelope, Derek I hear it was your six-month anniversary, when was it last week. Oh yes, last Tuesday and didn't Derek go all out, took you to your favourite restaurant and took you to see your favourite Broadway show. He even turned up at your house with 13 red roses, not twelve because what is your say Penelope that's too unconventional. Rossi, David Rossi how is Strauss, oh wait that's right she goes by Rossi now! Congratulations.' He laughed seeing Emily's face happy but sad and hurt at the same time.

'See Emily how much you have missed but I bet you noticed as well as your team I left one person out that because he's my favourite, because I know how much its pains both of you. Well then let's get this show on the road, because as you know I hate to waste time.'

Hotch was clenching his fists to hard under the table, he was more than ready to kill this son a bitch. He wanted Emily home and Ian Doyle DEAD. He wanted to put everything that had happened in the past. He wanted his family whole again.

'Well then, let's see what I found out about you hotch, not much but dear old Emily here told me all about you two. See she didn't want to but I still found out. See I first found this. A lovely silver ring with a ruby on the top, must off been quite a bit. But it wasn't on her finger, so I knew it couldn't have been an engagement ring, so I thought to myself what it could be, and I have to say I was officially stumped. Then Emily told me here when I threatened to flush it down, it's a promise ring, a promise to always be there for Emily here, through the tough times. I have to say Aaron very romantic indeed. Did you intend to turn it into an engagement ring, well did you? Ill take that quite eye look towards Emily a yes. Anyway, moving on, the twins, how are they? No need to answer I have some photos from earlier, should we give them to Emily. I think we shall. As you can see Emily they aren't too happy I wonder why that is, school, friends, A USELESS MOTHER, A FATHER WHO NEVER WANTED THEM!' Doyle screamed the last part right in her face. He quickly gained composure and became calm. 'Do you know how jack reacted to finding out who his mother was, he was angry, he wanted to hurt you, you lied to him EMILY, YOU LIED TO HIM FOR 9 YEARS! YOU ABANDONED HIM WITHOUT ANY PARENTS. YOU LEFT HIM WITH A MAN WHO COULD NEVER USE HIM TO HIS FULL POTENTIONAL! I GAVE YOU THE GREATEST GIFT A MAN CAN GIVE A WOMEN A CHILD. BUT NO, YOU WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM. HE HATES YOU, HE WISHES YOU WERE DEAD. HE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT HIM BUT KEPT THE TWINS, HE FEELS LONELY IN A HOUSE FULL OF PEOPLE. Don't you understand Emily you aren't wanted in his life, in Aarons life, in the twin's life, in your team's life.' The team saw the look in Emily's eyes, the look of defeat. She had been broken by the only way Emily can be broken using her children against her. She believed everything Doyle was feeding her. He couldn't let her give up. He saw his opportunity when Doyle left the room.

'Emily, Emily listen to me. Look at me, sweetheart. That's it, what Doyle was saying wasn't true, baby. Nobody hates you, yeah you have missed a few things, but we can tell you about everything when you are back safe and sound with me. The children miss you all so much, they are getting along a lot better than anyone could imagine. Lilith has the necklace on and the boys have the bracelets, the photos are framed for each of them which are situated on there bedside tables, jack reads the note to them every night. Jack sleeps in your t shirt whereas the twins have had theirs made into pillows which they sleep on. Jack cries when he comes home from school and you're not there. He broke down to me saying all he wanted to do was call you mommy can for you to call him baby, you have things to live for Emily, you have to live for jack, for the twins, for me, for our future as a family.' Everyone including the team had tears in their eyes, they never knew how jack felt he wasn't his usually bubbly self, but he masked it well.

The door flew open and all the team could see was Emily's face shocked mixed heavily with anger, she instantly froze in fear. 'DOYLE, don't do this. You don't need to do this, please I beg you, you have me that's enough. Please Ian even you won't do this, no matter how cruel and heartless you are.' Suddenly the camera panned out to show the complete room, you could see Emily, still trying to reason with Doyle who was off camera. Doyle stepped into the view of the camera, he turned a smiled at the team. 'I bet none of you saw this coming' he slowly turned around pulling someone into view. 'Come on jack, my boy its time to meet mommy.' Doyle took off jack's blindfold and blinked a few times, his eyes focused on Emily. He looked so happy, he looked up at Doyle. Doyle just nodded. Jack ran straight over to Emily, it was only now that the team realised that she wasn't tied down or handcuffed. Jack ran into her open arms. She instantly shielded him the best she could do from Doyle.

'Mommy, your squishing me' that's the last thing the team heard and saw before the camera switched of and gunshot's rang out…


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess and Prince.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

 **Jack's point of view.**

I was sat in this big room all alone, because the bad man was on the floor, I don't think he was moving but I wasn't going anywhere. I was huddled next to mommy because she was nice and warm, but she was hurt as she had blood on her top. I needed daddy, but I don't have a phone, I knew his phone number because he made me remember it in case I needed to call him. Maybe the bad guy has a phone? If I quickly look in his pockets and found a phone, then maybe I could call daddy and help mommy at the same time. I slowly crawled over to the bad guy, his eyes were closed, and his mouth wasn't moving he had blood all over his neck and top too. I looked in his pockets and I couldn't find a phone but then I spotted something in his hand. A phone! I knew it.

715 4892 3786 *ring, ring*

'Aaron Hotchner.' He sounded so sad and angry. I didn't know what to say, I knew he would be angry that I was playing on the field by myself when my teachers told me not too, but I really wanted to play on the field, I needed to practise my football. 'hello? Can I help you?'

'daddy, I'm scared. Please come find us and help! Daddy she's hurt MOMMY'S hurt please daddy help her, I don't want her to go away again. I was sad when she left and know her eyes are closed, and she has blood over her top, but I don't know if it's hers or the bad guys.'

'jack buddy calms down I'm going to come and get you and help mommy, but I need you to be a brave boy for me. Can you do that? I need you to go over to mommy and check if she's breathing, give her a little shake nicely or call her name. can you do that buddy?' It was breaking Aarons heart as well as the team's listening to Jack, he sounded to sad and frightened but his was Emily's best hope if she was hurt. They herd the phone scrape along the floor, clearly Jack had put them on speakerphone, you could hear him sobbing quietly.

'Mommy wake up. Daddy's on the phone.' he said while shaking her gently. 'She's not moving daddy, what do I do. Help me daddy, I can't do this. I'm going to hurt her.'

'Jack, listen to me. You are fine. Okay? I want you to shake her a bit harder but not too hard okay.' There was no reply which the assumed Jack had nodded. 'Jack can you do that for me? Jack, buddy? JACK!' no reply.

'Daddy why is the camera flashing red?' they totally forgot about the camera, if Jack could turn it on then the team would be able to see what is happening in the room why they waited for the trace to pin point a location.

'I need you to go over to the camera, and press the on button okay? That means daddy and the team will be able to see you and mommy okay?' you could here him shuffle along to the camera. Suddenly, the tv screen showed a picture of the wall.

'Jack, your doing really well, I just need you to point the camera at where you and mommy are.' As the camera moved position, they saw Doyle dead on the floor. The screen the showed Emily leaning against the wall, eyes closed. With blood all over her top, Aaron watched as Jack went back over to her, pain clear in Aarons eye's. The mother of his children leaning against the wall, covered in blood, nobody knew if it was hers or Doyle's. He prayed it was Doyle's, but her being unconscious was not a good sign. They all watched as jack continued to shake Emily and call her name. Every time he called out mommy their hearts broke a little more, because she still wasn't responding.

Suddenly they heard a slight movement, a shuffle of someone moving. Emily. She had moved her head, that meant she was slowly coming too.

'Daddy, she moved! She moved daddy, that's means she's waking up! MOMMY, its me Jack. Please mommy. I'm scared. I love you Mommy.' He sobbed whilst clinging to Emily as if she was his life-line. Aaron's heart was breaking more and more. He knew that he should really go and collect the twins, as if they were reading is mind. JJ quietly said to him that she and Spencer would go and collect to them, they would also get Morgan to go and check on Penelope to see how the trace was coming along. Dave murmed something about informing Strauss. All he knew that he needed his family home, together, in one house that would become home when they were all together once again.

He didn't tear his eyes away, when everyone filed out of the room, he only moved once JJ had returned with the twins. He had turned the TV screen off, so they couldn't see how bad Emily was but could speak to her when she woke up and they could speak to jack.

The twins started to call out for mommy and demanded that they could see her, he just explained as best as he could that she was a little hurt and they needed to wake her up.

'Mommy it's me Lilith, I'm here with Daddy and Lincoln. I really miss you. Aunt P said she's is using all her babies to find you and jack-jack, but I didn't know that Aunt P had babies mommy. I told her to stop being silly cause there were no babies in her den, Lincoln just laughed and Uncle Morgs said that he would give her babies, but I don't know what they meaned by that.'

'I really need to talk to them two.' It was voice nobody had been expecting to speak back, nobody expected a reply to Lilith's question. Jack just jumped up and down, Lilith smiled and started babbling and Lincoln just started to call out her name. While me, I just wanted to hear her in person, hold her and tell her everything will be okay.

'BOSS MAN, IVE FOUND HER, I KNOW THEIR LOCATION.' Garcia screamed across the bullpen, to the conference room where I was with my children, I normally would have had a go, but this was urgent.

'I'm coming, Emily. I'm coming to bring you home. Hold on till I'm there.' and with that I picked up the twins, handed them over to Penelope. Grabbed Morgan and Dave. I was going to get my love of my life and my eldest child. No matter what. They were coming home with me.


End file.
